


anything hurts less (than the quiet)

by redlastlove



Series: Phan Fics [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Moving Out, New house, mention of anxiety, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlastlove/pseuds/redlastlove
Summary: Dan knows he wanted to leave the London apartment. It was too loud. So why is there this ringing in his ears when all he has is silence?OrA short drabble in which the quiet suburbs of London aren’t as peaceful to Dan as he’d wish.





	anything hurts less (than the quiet)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time. But I'm back. Hope u enjoy!!! <3

Dan thinks it feels surreal. The way he can feel the absence of noise in the new apartment. The first few days it felt like heaven. Waking up at an appropriate time, no abhorrent cacophony ripping him from his daze of Phil and Warmth. It was everything he thought he would need to rejuvenate himself after five years of drilling sounds penetrating his mind.

But then the quiet slowly becomes sickening. 

He wakes up, looks at Phil as always, and there’s this moment of harmony. But it all comes crashing down as small crackling sounds ring in his head as his ears strain to hear something, anything. The silence he desperately craved a week ago is starting to haunt him. It makes his breath come too fast, his head swim, and all he wants is for anything to make the ringing stop. Luckily, Phil tends to snore so the ringing is snubbed every few seconds. But when Dan first wakes up, and there’s nothing he can hear except his own breathing and his heartbeat, he feels sick to his stomach. 

He believes this is a result of the five years with constant noise. The ringing will go away when he gets used to the utter silence that permeates his mind in the mornings. 

It has to. 

Fortunately, Dan’s correct. Another week goes by and each day the ringing ebbs the tiniest bit, allowing Dan some space to think. His breathing doesn’t shallow, his body doesn’t tingle, and he can feel peace again. 

But once in a while, when it’s cold outside and Phil isn’t snoring, the ringing comes back. It takes all Dan has not to scrunch his eyes shut and beg for anything to please, make a sound.

Soon enough, however, Phil wakes up, takes Dan into his arms, and whispers, “Good Morning,” in that husky voice he only uses for Dan. The ringing screeches to a halt, every time, and the brightest smile in the universe plasters itself onto Dan’s face as he nuzzles into Phil’s chest and hums his contentment. 

London doesn’t have this. The way Dan can hear everything from Phil when they’re both alert. This fact makes the ringing seem like nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the kudos! <3333


End file.
